This invention relates generally to the enhancement of fluidity of aqueous cementitious slurries; and more particularly concerns transmission of vibration into such slurries which are moving, as in mixing vessels, thereby to achieve lower water cement ratios.
A typical concrete batch contains proportionally 500 pounds of cement, 267 pounds of water, 1,350 pounds of dry sand, and 1,850 pounds of coarse aggregate. Since the sand is normally added in wet condition, the batch weight (as measured) of added materials is typically 500 pounds of cement, 200 pounds of water, 1,417 pounds of wet sand (5% water), and 1,850 pounds of aggregate. This works out to a water/cement ratio of 0.40 in the water/cement slurry mixing vessel. If fluidity or flowability of the mix could be enhanced, more cement could be added to mix with water, and less dry cement would be required to be added to the ready-mix truck mixing vessel, reducing dust creation. A desired water/cement ratio is about 0.30, corresponding to 677 pounds of cement added to the slurry mixer. Accordingly, there is need for method and means to achieve enhanced fluidity of the slurry in the slurry mixing vessel.